Frozen-Sonic Style
by Shnekis
Summary: It's Frozen, with a Sonic Style. Shadamy. Also, my fan character is being introduced earlier then I had originally planned. Oh well.
1. Beware the Frozen Heart

Mist: Hello Everyone! I noticed for a while that nobody has been making a Shadamy Frozen. So, I'm going to introduce my Fan Character early, swallow my pride, and pray that no one steals her, or my Youtube account name. Originally my account was to be called Shnekis, but I need a Google + account, and I'm a year too young. Expect my Youtube account to pop up a bit before Christmas…If all goes as planned. Anyway, I've gotta get in place, I kinda play a big role, now that I've been introduced.

Shadow: So, this is your character.

Mist: Hi Shad's! After my Youtube account's up, though, you won't be happy to see me!

Shadow: And why's that?

Mist: There'll be a standing joke in most comics I post. Now get in place.

I don't own ANYTHING in this story except for my fan character, Mist. I will also not allow others to use my fan character without my extremely rare permission. All credit goes to Disney and the Sega team.

Sonic style: Frozen [Shadamy]Chapter 1: Beware the Frozen Heart

On a desolate, Icy river in the kingdom of Arendell, the sound of saws splitting the ice rang through the air. The mountain climbers, who sold ice for a living, sang, almost mournfully, and yet strong.

"_Born of the cold, and Winter air, and Mountain rain combining…_

_This icy force, both foul and fair, has a frozen heart worth mining…_

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear,_

_Strike for love and strike for fear,_

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer,_

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware the frozen heart…_

_[HUP! HO!] Watch your step! Let it Go!_

_[HUP! HO!] Watch your step! Let it Go!_

_Beautiful! Powerful!_

_Dangerous! Cold!_

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled!_

_Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!_

_Stronger than a hundred men! HA!_

_Born of the cold, and Winter air, and Mountain rain combining…_

_This icy force, both foul and fair, has a frozen heart worth mining!_

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear! Strike for love, and strike for fear!_

_There's beauty and there's danger here,_

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware the frozen heart…"_

As they finished, they hauled the gigantic blocks of ice they had pulled and cut from the river, onto a huge sled, and they drove off. Behind them, a child male black and red hedgehog, who had succeeded in pulling one fair-sized block from the ice, placed his frozen merchandise carefully, with a few troubles [because of his size] on his little sled, and he hopped on, telling his friend, Sven the reindeer, to hurry and pull the sled fast enough to catch up with the grown-ups. Sven licked the boy's face in a friendly way, and ran on, pulling the boy and the ice on the sled, towards the big one, trying to keep up.

Elswhere in the kingdom, in the castle, a small dark grey female hedgehog, with 2 low hanging quills at either side of her head, and wearing a dark blue nightgown, was sleeping in a large, blue, canopy bed. Her sister, a small pink hedgehog, with shorter pink quills, curling inward, and wearing a light green nightdress, crawled with some difficulty up onto the bed. "psst!" she prodded her sleeping sister. "Misty!" She sat on her sister and shook her "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" The grey hedgehog groaned and half-opened her eyelids. "Amy…go back to sleep…!" Amy sighed and rolled onto her back. "I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake…And so we have to play!" Mist snorted "Go play by yourself…" She gently but firmly pushed her sister off the bed, and closed her eyes. Amy landed with a soft thud on the carpet floor, illuminated by the light of the moon shining into the dark bedchamber. Amy pondered how to wake Mist up, and then got an idea. She crawled back up, smiling. She lifted one of her older sibling's eyelids. "Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan?" Mist opened her eyes and grinned at her sister. That one always worked!

The next thing they knew, Amy was giggling loudly as she pulled Mist down the palace steps, and into a large room, with Mist at first trying to silence the giggling, but then laughing with her as they closed the chamber doors and was pulled into the middle of the room. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Amy giggled. Mist was still laughing, but quieted down as she made a little snowball, and Amy stared at it, transfixed, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at it. "Ready?" Mist asked, smiling. Amy nodded enthusiastically. Mist threw the ball into the air, where it dispersed near the ceiling, causing a light snowfall to cover the room. Amy chortled and jumped around, calling out "THIS IS AMAZING!" Mist crouched as Amy's attention returned to her. "Watch this!" Mist said. She stepped a little harder on the floor than normal, and the floor was covered in a thin sheet of ice, flawless ice. Amy giggled as she began to slide. The snow was soon thick enough for building a snowman, so they did that. Mist finished the eyes and nose while Amy laughed on the sidelines. Mist turned the snowman around to face Amy. She took the twig arms and waved them around as if the snowman were talking. She put on a funny accent to make her sister laugh, and said: "Hi I'm Olaf! An' I like warm hugs!" Amy ran forward and hugged the snowman which was about as big as she was. "I love you Olaf!". Mist put the snowman on the ice, and Amy waltzed with it on the ice, while Mist propelled them around. Then Mist sat Amy on her lap, and slid down a snow mound that curved up at the end. Mist let go of Amy at the end, and Amy sailed through the air into a BIG pile of soft snow. Amy popped up laughing. It was easy to tell they were having the time of their lives. Amy jumped out and Mist conjured a snow platform for her to land on" Hang on…" she said. "Catch me!" Amy cried as she jumped again, higher. "Gotcha!" Mist replied, smiling. "Again!" Amy called down, jumping higher. This went for a bit, and Amy kept jumping higher, the platforms turning to pillars. "Wait!" Mist cried, as Amy sped up. "Slow down!" Mist slipped on her ice, just as Amy jumped again. "WOOOOOO!" She cried, just as Mist yelled "AMY!" and tried to make a platform, but missed and hit Amy's head. Amy grunted and fell in a snowdrift. Mist yelped and ran to Amy. She was unconscious. "A-Amy…!" A few hairs in Amy's quills turned pure white. Mist did not miss that change. Her eyes turned moist. "MOMMA! PAPPA!" She yelled, panicked as she picked up Amy's head. The flawless ice around her suddenly began to cloud over, the snow falling apart. A sheet of ice crawled up the walls as Mist began to cry. "Y-you're okay Amy…I got you…" she held Amy close, just as her parents, the king and queen of Arendell broke open the doors. "Mist! What've you done? This is getting out of hand!" The King exclaimed as they ran toward her. "I-it was an accident! I-I'm sorry Amy.." The Queen picked Amy up, gasping as she said "She's ice cold..!" The King looked at his daughter, concerned. "I know where we have to go!" he cried, as Mist stared at her sister. The King rushed to the library and searched for a special book. He found it, with a map to that special place.

Two white horses were seen dashing across the castle bridge, One with the Queen and Amy on it, the other with the King and Mist. Mist's fear was spreading a thin ice coating over the grass behind them. The black and red hedgehog and the reindeer, who were passing by, noticed that. "Ice?!" the hedgehog gasped. Abandoning the sled and his ice, he climbed on Sven's back and they followed the horses. "Faster Sven!" He murmured. The reindeer obliged. The hedgehog suddenly hopped off when they were about to run into a clearing. "Sven!" He whispered, calling the reindeer back. They hid behind a mossy rock, and watched the King, Queen, and Mist walk into the clearing. He noticed the Queen holding a bundle. "Please! Help…my daughter…" The King called. Suddenly, a ton of rocks rolled over to the family. Mist leaned gently into her mother, with her father's reassuring hand on her shoulder. Behind his rock, the black and red hedgehog gasped. The rocks suddenly unfolded to reveal…trolls. A repeated murmur went through them. "It's the king…" An elder troll made his way forward. "…Trolls?" the black and red hedgehog queried to himself, peering at them. Suddenly his rock sprang up. Another troll. "Shush!" it told them, then pulled them both down next to it. "I'm trying to listen…" Sven licked the troll. The troll seemed to notice them better. "Cuties…" It patted their cheeks. "I'm gonna keep you!" It said with a kind smile. Meanwhile, the elder troll bowed to the royal family. "Your majesty…" He took Mist's hand. "Born, with the powers that are cursed…" The king replied. "Uhh, Born. A-and they're getting stronger." The troll nodded. The queen knelt and held out Amy. The troll inspected her. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But, the head can be persuaded." "Do what you must" The king told him. The troll nodded. He drew the memories of that night from Amy's head "I recommend we remove all magic…even memories, of magic…to be safe. But don't worry, I leave the fun." He changed the background of her memories to the outside world. He sighed. "She will be okay…" Mist decoded the words. "But…she won't remember I have…powers?" The king placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's for the best…" The elder troll turned. "Listen to me, Mist. Your power will only grow." He conjured an image. It showed her, grown up. Mist watched the blue figure conjure snowflakes for a blurry, blue crowd. "There is beauty in it…But also great danger." One large snowflake began to pulse red. Mist caught her breath. "You must learn to control it," He continued, as the red pulsing snowflake rotated slowly. "Fear…will be your enemy." The blurry crowd turned red, and pounced on the blurry figure of Mist, and that figure disappeared with a shriek. Mist gasped and turned to her father for comfort. "No" he said to the troll. "We'll protect her. She can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We'll limit her contact with people. Keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Amy."

Mist: So, there's chapter one. How'd I do? I have Frozen from the library right now, so I have good reference. But I memorized most of the movie anyway, so I don't need it too badly.

Shadow: Why don't they just say my name so you can stop calling me the 'Black and red hedgehog'

Mist: Sorry. _Trollolollololololololol!_


	2. What are you so afraid of? Part 1

Hi! I'm gonna continue this story, and try to get a chapter in every few days, if I can. But if I spend a long while away, don't kill me. Once again, Credit goes to Disney and the Sega team. No stealing Mist.

* * *

** Chapter 2: What are you so afraid of? Part 1**

Looking out of her window, Amy saw the beautiful, frosty wonderland outside. Perfect for the thing she knew her sister loved doing with her the most. That is, if she would come out of that room. She ran over, and knocked on the door. "Misty?"

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_C'mon, let's go and play!_

_I never see you anymore…_

_Come out the door!_

_It's like you've gone away!_

_We used to be best buddies!_

…_and now we're not._

_I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman!"_

Not wanting to, Mist sent her away. "Go away, Amy…" Amy's ears drooped.

"_Okay bye…"_

Mist was also looking at the winter under her window, but her hands froze the window sill. She gasped and pulled away. Her father gave her a pair of small, white gloves. "The gloves will help" He said reassuringly. "See? Conceal it…" Mist finished for him "…Don't feel it." "Don't let it show." They said in unison. About a year later, snow was falling again, and Amy still hadn't heard from her sister. Bored to death, she ran over, laughing at the prospect of finally seeing her sister again. She knocked.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bike around the halls?_

_I think so company is overdue, _

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!"_

Noticing a familiar picture as she exercised herself in doing flips onto a couch, she greeted it with a "Hang in there, Joan!"

"_It gets a little lonely…_

_All these empty rooms,_

_Just watching the hours tick by…"_

Amy watched the 'chime stick' in a grandfather clock move back and forth [Excuuuuuuse me if I don't know what it's called!], and clicked her tongue in time with the mini chimes.

Back in Mist's room, Her powers were increasing. A little bit of ice had been accidentally thrown at the wall. "I'm scared! I-it's getting stronger!" Mist cried, staring at her hands. "Getting upset only makes it worse! Calm down…" Her father walked towards her, arms outstretched, but Mist backed away quickly. "NO! Don't touch me! Please…I don't want to hurt you…" She cried. Her mother came forward to place a hand on her husband's shoulder.

In their young teen years, Amy gave up on trying to communicate with her sister. She stopped by the door, but then sighed and kept going to her parent's room. They were leaving soon on an official business trip. "See you in two weeks!" She said, giving them a hug. Mist also said her goodbyes. With a curtsy, she looked up at them sorrowfully. "Do you have to go…?" "You'll be fine, Mist" Her father reassured her. But_ they_ weren't fine. Their ship was caught in a storm at sea. The crashing waves devoured the boat, leaving no survivors. When the news was brought to the castle, a funeral for the beloved King and Queen was held. Amy came, wearing a black robe of mourning. After the funeral was over, Amy walked through the dark, quiet, desolate halls of the castle. Even the moonlight that shone through the windows was dim. Amy slowly moved her hand to the door of Mist's room. She attempted a fist before knocking, but the pathetic outcome slowly fell to brush against the door when she had finished knocking. "…Mist?"

"_Please…I know you're in there._

_People are asking where you've been…_

_They say 'Have Courage', and I'm trying to,_

_I'm right out here for you,_

_Just let me in…_

_We only have each other._

_It's just you and me._

_What are we gonna do?"_

Amy sat against the door, tears filling her eyes as she barely whispered the question she had asked for so many long, lonely years, the question her sister had ignored and left unanswered since that day she shut herself in her room.

"…_Do you wanna…build a snowman?"_

Amy shut her eyes, knowing her sister wouldn't answer. Mist sat against the door on her side. She had heard her sister. She weakly glanced back, as that old question returned. She turned and stared up at the frost and snowflakes that floated slowly and silently through the air in her room. She felt sadness overwhelm her, because the snow was the very reason she _couldn't _grant her sister's wish. Oh, the irony! Her parents, the only people she could turn to for help and comfort, were gone. Her heartbroken sister wanted to cheer her up, but if she were to interact with her sister, she could lose her too. Mist buried her face in her skirt, and sobbed.

_Of course I want to build a snowman…_

Three Years Later…

Great ships were pulling into the Arendell harbor. Mist had become old enough to be queen. It was coronation day! Citizens were chattering excitedly, one boy was complaining about his outfit. A couple were freaking out about the gates finally opening. A familiar black and red hedgehog was organizing his sled; And Sven the reindeer was prodding him. "What do you want, Sven?" He asked with a laugh. Then he put on a funny accent, as if he were the reindeer. "Give me a snack?" He returned to his normal voice "What's the magic word?" he asked, holding up a carrot. His funny accent returned as Sven got excited. "Please?" Sven caught the carrot and munched. The hedgehog waved a finger at it. "Ah – ah – ah! Share." Sven looked up, then stuck some of the carrot out, dripping in saliva. The hedgehog ignored that, took the carrot, and bit off a bit for himself. What few villager noticed that recoiled in disgust. A silver hedgehog, with five extra quills on his face, [How else can I describe Silver?] Inhaled deeply, and said happily "Ah…Arendell…A most mysterious trade partner…" He glanced at the gates of the castle, and continued thoughtfully. "Open those gates…so I may unlock your secrets, and exploit your riches…" His two guards gave him a funny look. "…did I say that out loud?" he asked, to no one in particular. More people were heading towards the castle some exclaiming at how beautiful the to-be queen and princess probably were.

As it turned out, Amy was… still asleep. And not the prettiest sight. Her pink quills were a mess, she was drooling a bit, snoring, and half chewing on the white part of her quills. "Princess Amy!" a servant called. "huh…?" she asked, sitting up, eyes still closed. "So sorry to wake you…" they apologized. "No, no, you didn't wake me…" she yawned. "I've been up for hours…" Her head drooped as she began to fall asleep again, then she popped back up saying "Who is it?" though they hadn't knocked or called again. The slightly flustered servant replied. "uuh, still me, ma'am. The gates will be opening soon! Time to get ready!" Amy stretched. "Of course…! Um… ready for what?" "Yooour sister's coronation?" Amy was still half asleep. "My sister's…coronation…" She finally began to open her eyes. She saw the coronation dress she had put up last night. She gasped in remembrance. "It's coronation day!" she cried out, excited.

* * *

Okay, there's 2 sections of this chapter, just hang in there and part 2 of chapter 2 will be out soon.


	3. What are you so afraid of? Part 2

Mist: Hi! Sorry about the wait… I messed up lots of the dialogue in the 'Meeting Hans/Sonic' scene. DEAL WITH IT! Btw, I returned the library copy of Frozen, so I'm going off of memory and youtube videos to double check. I have a good memory though, so I don't need to correct with the videos much. I'm not sure about the 'of the southern isles' bit. Should it be Southern Mobius instead? Let me know. HAVE FUUUUUUUN! I HATE SCHOOOOOOOOL! TOO BAD FOR MEEEEEE!

Shadow: Mist, seriously, shut up.

Chapter 3: What Are You So Afraid Of? [Part 2]

Amy ran outside, now in her coronation dress. The top part was a very, VERY dark blue, decorated with vines and red and blue flowers. A gold lining separated the top from the skirt part, and edged the top part of the… top. The skirt part was white and green striped. She took the hands of a passing servant and danced around with her, crying out in ecstasy, "It's Coronation Day!" She watched the castle staff preparing, and began to sing as she passed each part of the castle.

"_The window is open, so's that door!_

_I didn't know they did that anymore!_

_Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates?!_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls,_

_Why have a ballroom, with no balls?_

_Finally, they're opening up the gates!_

_There'll be actual real, live people,_

_It'll be totally strange…_

_WOW, am I so ready for this change!_

'_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_There'll be music, there'll be light…_

_For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!_

_Don't know if I'm elated, or gassy,_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone!_

'_Cause for the first time in forever…_

_I won't be alone!_

Amy gently picked up 3 duck chicks as she danced outside, and exclaimed happily to them, "I can't wait to meet everyone!" An idea struck her, and she caught her breath. "What if I meet…_the_ one?"

_Tonight, imagine me, gown and all,_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall,_

_The picture of sophisticated grace! (Oh…!)_

_I suddenly see him standing there,_

_A beautiful stranger, tall, and fair._

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face…_

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_

_Which is totally bizarre,_

_Nothing like the life I've led so far!_

'_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun…_

_For the first time in forever,_

_I could be noticed by someone…_

_And I know that it's totally crazy,_

_To dream I find romance…_

_But for the first time in forever…_

_At least I've got a chance…_

Upstairs, Mist was also awake. But unlike Amy, she was afraid of today. She walked slowly to her window, voicing her fears in song, praying nobody would find out about her icy powers.

_**Don't let them in…**_

_**Don't let them see…**_

_**Be the good girl, you always have to be…**_

_**Conceal…**_

_**Don't feel…**_

_**Put on a show!**_

_**Make one wrong move and everyone will know…**_

[Amy and Mist have different highlights]

_**But it's only for today…**_

_It's only for today!_

_**It's agony to wait…**_

_It's agony to wait!_

Mist opened her bedroom doors, and sang the command.

_**Tell the guards to open up…the gate!**_

_The gate!_

Amy ran outside, joyously singing.

_For the first time in forever!_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see…**_

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be…**_

_A chance to change my lonely world!_

_**Conceal…**_

_A chance to find true love!_

_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…**_

_And I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!_

'_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_For the first time in forever…_

_Nothing's in my…way!"_

Amy ran through the town, and was passing a corner when a big, tan brown horse smashed into her. She yelped as she fell into a large canoe, which began sliding rapidly into the water. A piece of weed fell over her eyes, and the horse quickly placed its' hoof onto the boat, stopping it from going in. Amy squeaked as the boat moved rapidly upwards. "Heeeeey!" She whined in an annoyed manner, taking the seaweed off her face. The rider, a cobalt blue hedgehog with green eyes like hers, quickly drew his horse back just a bit, asking hurriedly, "I-I'm so sorry, A-Are you hurt?" Amy's look softened. "Hey." She said in a more friendly manner. "Uh, yeah, um…I'm okay." "Are you sure?" he asked, dismounting and walking over. "Um, yeah" She replied, throwing away the seaweed. "It's just, I wasn't looking where I was going…but I'm…great!...Actually." The blue stranger smiled, and offered his hand for her to stand up. "Oh, thank goodness!" They looked in each other's eyes for a moment, before the hedgehog regained himself, and pulled her up, saying as he did so. "Oh, um, Prince Sonic, of the Southern Isles" He bowed slightly. Amy curtsied slightly, replying with "Princess Amy, of Arendell" Sonic appeared surprised. "Princess? My lady!" He bowed deeply. His horse did too. The boat slid from under the horse's hoof, And Sonic found himself falling to where his arms were on either sides of her, and his face inches away from hers. "Oops.." She said, feeling embarrassed. Sonic began to get up, but the horse, realizing his mistake too late, tried to get the boat back to normal. The two found themselves swung to the opposite positions. "This is awkward…" Sonic said. Amy nodded. "Yeah…Not you're awkward, but just because we're- I'm, awkward. You're gorgeous." She said with a smile, attempting to get up. "….wait what?" she asked, catching herself. Sonic helped her up, saying, "I want to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendell with my horse….and…every moment after." He finished. "No, no, no…It's okay, I mean, I'm not _that _princess, I mean, If you'd hit my sister Elsa, it'd be like, Yeesh! You know…" Amy paused and gently petted Sonic's horse. "But, lucky you, it…it's just me." Sonic laughed lightly. "Just you?" he asked. Amy nodded. Bells began to ring in the background, and Amy realized their meaning. "The bells…the coronation, I…" She started backing away, and hit the docks' railing. She moved away and finished. "I….I better go, I-I have to go…um…." She waved "Bye!" Then she ran off. Sonic waved, and the horse did too, with the hoof that held the boat in place. Sonic noticed, as the boat began to tip. "Uh-Oh…" He fell with a splash. He was lucky he'd recently conquered most of his fears of water, he still freaked out a bit though.

In the church, the sweet and mellow tones of choir song echoed throughout the room, as the castle preacher, a light purple cat with her long bangs tied up, finished reading solemnly from a book with ancient text. Mist stood before her, and Amy stood to the side. She sneaked a peek into the audience, and found Sonic, quills slightly dripping. He waved slightly. She smiled and waved a small wave back, then turned to watch her quiet sister receive a small, beautiful tiara. [I don't think it's really a crown, it's just an engraved triangle with a sapphire that fits in her hair, or in this case, quills.] The preacher held out a cushion that held a staff and a…bowl of some sort. [Sorry to be rash, but What IS That?!] Mist began to reach for them, but the preacher[ess?] cleared her throat softly. Mist looked up at the lavender cat. "Your majesty…the gloves…" Mist stared down at her hands. Without the gloves… She gently pulled them off and placed them on the cushion. She stared at the objects, took a deep breath, and solemnly took them and turned to face the audience, who stood as the cat proclaimed her queen in ancient language. Mist glanced down at her hands, and towards the end, ice began to creep silently up the objects. Finally, the preacher[ess] finished, and Mist quickly put down the objects in exchange for her gloves, and turned to face the audience again as they chanted "Queen Mist of Arendell!" and clapped in congratulation.

In the ballroom, a dance was finishing as a bee announced the arrival of the royal sisters. "Queen Mist of Arendell!" Mist walked in calmly, smiling to the bowing crowd. The bee waved his hand to the side. " Princess Amy, of Arendell!" Amy ran quickly over, stopped and waved, giggling. The bee quickly flew over and guided her to stand next to Mist, and Amy, though confused, hurried over and stood respectfully in her place. The crowd clapped, then returned to their own doings as a new dance began. Amy smiled and tucked a quill back into place, feeling a bit awkward. Mist leaned over and said softly. "Hi…" Amy, a little surprised, turned and asked "H-hi me?" Mist nodded "Oh! Um…Hi…" She turned away, a little embarrassed. "You look beautiful." Mist continued after a pause. Amy turned to face her sister again. "O-oh thank you! You look beautifuller! I-I mean not fuller, you don't look fuller b-but m-more beautiful!" Mist laughed "Thank you!" "So!" she said turning away from Amy to observe the dance. "This is what a party looks like…" Amy smiled. "It's warmer than I thought." "And what is that amazing smell?" Mist asked, the smile gracing her face growing a little wider. They both inhaled deeply, and turned to face each other as the answered in unison. "Chocolate!" They both laughed, feeling really friendly now. Amy was about to say something more, when the bee came forward with a silver hedgehog saying: "Your majesty? The Duke of Weasel-Town". "Westlten!" the hedgehog corrected with a slight hiss. "The Duke of Westlten, Your Majesty." He said in a nicer tone to the queen. "As your closest partner in trade, It seems only fitting that I give you your first dance as queen." He quickly danced around in a series of dance moves that would make any gymnast teacher gape. He finished by extending his hand for the dance, and some of his quills fell over his eyes. Mist and Amy giggled among themselves at that, and when Mist regained herself, she replied. "Uh…Thank you, only I don't dance." The Duke appeared a little disappointed. "Well…" he stated, not making an actual sentence. "But my sister does." Mist continued, gesturing to Amy, a smile on her face. Amy laughed as if it were a little joke. "Well then! Lucky you!" He cried, taking her arm in his. "Oh, I don't think…" Amy began, but was pulled away by the Duke, waving to Mist as she was taken into the crowd. "If you soon let me know I'll catch you!" He called to her. Mist smiled, whispering "Sorry…" between laughs. The Duke danced around Amy. "Like an agile peacock!" He cried, making a strange bird noise. Amy muttered 'Ow, ow…' as he trod on her foot. "Speaking of, so good to have the gates open." Amy pursed her lips at the mention of the gates. "Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know? Hmmm?" He leaned toward Amy as she replied. "No…" "No…Alright then, hang on!" He held her back in one hand, and her right hand in his left, so she was bent with her head facing Mist, who half snorted and half giggled. Amy gave her a look that said 'Ah, you little trickster…' "They don't call me the little dipper for nothing!" the Duke cried, spinning her about, and then dancing around her again, "Like a chicken with the face of a monkey! I fly." The dance finally finished, and Amy was free to return to Mist, panting. "Let me know when you're ready for another round, my lady!" The Duke called to her as she managed to stand properly. Mist laughed, saying: "Well, he was spritely!" Amy rubbed her stomped foot, adding "especially for a hedgehog in heels!" "Are you okay?" Mist asked, managing to stop laughing. Amy nodded. "I've never been better! This is so nice… I wish it could be like this all the time…." "Me too." A sad look crossed Mist's face, and she looked away. "But it can't." "W-well why not? I mean, if-" Mist interrupted her "It just can't…" She turned. Amy looked downcast and murmured "Excuse me for a minute…" She walked away, sniffling a bit. Mist glanced at her retreating sister, feeling very sad. Amy soon found herself lost in the crowd, and a bowing waiter accidentally bumped into her, and she fell backwards. But a gloved hand caught her, and she looked up into a pair of familiar green eyes. "Glad I caught you!" Sonic said with a smile. Amy's face lit up. "Sonic!" He pulled her upright, placing a glass of wine he had been drinking on a passing waiter's tray, and he danced with Amy.

They hung together, joking and talking throughout the evening. Daring, playing, walking. Atop a clock tower, Amy and Sonic talked a lot. "Okay, wait, wait, so you have how many brothers?" She asked. "Twelve older brothers" He confirmed. "Two of them pretended I was invisible, literally. For two years!" "That's horrible…" Amy replied, sadly. "It's what brothers do!" he told her gently. "And sisters." Amy added, with a nod. "Mist and I were really close when we were little, but then…one day she just…shut me out and…I never knew why." Amy's ears drooped, her expression downcast. "I would never shut you out." Sonic comforted her, and took her hand. Amy looked up at him and smiled. She took a deep breath and said "Okay, can I just…say something, crazy?" Sonic smiled "I LOVE crazy!"

"_All my life has been a series of doors in my face,_

_And then suddenly I bump into you…"_

Sonic stood, saying "I was thinking the same thing! 'cause, like,

_**I've been searchin' my whole life to find my own place,**_

_**And maybe it's the party talkin', or the chocolate fondue…"**_

"_But with you…" "__**But with you I find my place…" **__"I see your face…"_

"_**And it's nothin' like I've ever known before,**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open **__do__**or!**_

_**Love is an open door, **__with you!"_

"_**With you,"**_

"_With you,"_

"_**With you!"**_

"_**Love is an open door…"**_

They climbed onto the castle roof and watched a shooting star.

"_**I mean it's crazy!" **_ "What?"

"_**We finish each other's-"**_

"_Sandwiches!"_

"**That's what I was gonna say!"**

"_I've never met someone, __**Who thinks so much like me!"**_

"**JINX!"**

"**JINX AGAIN!"**

"_**Our mental synchronization, **_

_**Can have but one explanation,"**_

"_**You"**_

"_And I"_

"_**Were **__just __**meant to be…"**_

"_Say goodbye…" __**"Say goodbye, to the **__**pain of the past,**_

_**We don't have to feel it, anymore!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open **__do__**or!**_

_**Life can be so much more, **__with you!"_

"_**With you"**_

"_With you"_

"_**With you!**_

_**Love is an open **__**doo**__**r…"**_

Now by a waterfall in a beautiful natural area further from the castle, Sonic turned to Amy and asked "Can I say something crazy?" Amy giggled "Will you marry me?" Amy gasped. "Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"

Back at the party, Amy and Sonic were 'carefully' navigating through the crowd of people to find Mist. "Oh, there she is! MISTY!" Mist turned. "I mean, queen." Amy curtsied slightly to her sister, before continuing "Me again, um, may I present, Prince Sonic of the Southern Isles." "Your majesty." Sonic bowed. "We-" "Would like" "uh your blessing," "" Of, Our Marriage !"" Mist looked taken aback. "Marriage?!" Amy nodded "Yes!" she squeaked "I-I'm sorry I'm confused…" Mist stuttered. Amy went on "Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves, we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony, of course we'll have soup roast, and ice cream and…" an idea struck her. She turned to Sonic. "Wait, will we live here?" "Here?" Mist asked. "Absolutely!" Sonic told her. "Amy…!" "Oh! We could invite all twelve of your brothers to stay here with us! And-" "Wait! Wait! Just…wait. Slow down… Nobody's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married." Amy looked confused "Wait, what?" "May I talk to you, for a minute, please? A-Alone?" Mist asked urgently. Amy stared at her "No. Whatever you have to say, y-you can say to both of us." "Fine." Mist said. "You can't marry a 'man' you just met!" Amy defended her position. "You can if it's true love!" "Amy…what do you know about true love?" "Well, more than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" Mist looked hurt. "You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now…e-excuse me." Sonic stepped forward as she began to walk past them "Your majesty, if I might be able to ease your-" Mist cut him off. "No, you may not and…I think you should go." She passed a guard and told him "The party is over, close the gates." "What?" Amy cried, breaking away from Sonic, as the guard went to do what Mist had told him. "Mist, no, no, wait!" She ran forward, grabbing one of Mist's gloves as she did so. "Amy, give me my glove!" "Misty please, I can't live like this anymore!" Amy's face was pained, begging, frantic. Mist looked at her and said. "Then leave…" Amy stared at her in disbelief. Mist sighed and turned away. Amy was angry now. "What did I ever do to you?!" She yelled now. "Enough, Amy…" Mist growled. "No, why do you shut me out?" Amy was now shouting, the entire crowd was noticing now. "W-why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" "I SAID ENOUGH!" Mist swung around and her ungloved hand released icy spires, icy spikes that separated Mist from everyone else. She gasped and her anger melted, replaced by fear. The whole ballroom was deadly silent, and whispers began to throb throughout the room. The Duke stared at the ice muttering loudly. "Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here." Sonic stared, his eyes flicking between the ice and Mist. Amy stared only at her sister now. "Mist?" She whispered. Mist fumbled for the doorknob, and the second she felt it, she turned and fled.

How's THAT?! Way too long, I know. And lots of run-on paragraphs. If I were writing an essay like this, I'd get an A+ for description and story retelling, and a D- for run-on paragraphs. YAAAAY!


	4. Let it out, Let it go!

Mist: HELLOOOOOO!

Shadow: HOLY SH*T!

Mist: YES! I got you to swear! THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM SWEARS!

Sonic: LOL! Mr. Sunshine got surprised!

Shadow: SHUT UP! I hate when people call me that, especially you, Faker!

Mist: 'rolls eyes' We've already been through this, what, 7,000,369 times? Neither of you are fakers! Shadow, you were created over 50 years ago, and Sonic was just born normally later!

Rouge: It's Shadow's Pet name for Big Blue. It shows how much they love each other. ;)

Mist and Amy: LOL

Shadow and Sonic: OH SHUT UP!

Audience: Ahh crap, it's Rouge

Mist: Got a problem? 'Loads Gun'

Shadow: …Hey… that's _my_ gun!

Mist: ….I know….

[Folks, this is the standing joke that will go on throughout my comics. Lol]

By The Way, As requested by Werewolf99, Their Fan Character WILL be in this Chapter or next. I found the perfect part, Though I may forget to find a spot to say the character's name, I will fit it in somewhere. Thanks for your support! Also, Mist's Super Form, though it won't be in the story, is the only Super Form without gloves. Just some trivia that has a funny connection to the story. Lol. ALSO! I appreciate the many comments about spacing, but I'm not the best at identifying when to space, so I probably won't be spacing much. Sorry! However, I will give it an attempt this once. :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Let it Out, Let it Go!

Mist burst out the palace gates, panting from running through the long hallways. Outside, a huge crowd had gathered, and upon seeing Mist, they all began to clap for their queen.

She frantically looked among them for an escape route, and checked behind her fearfully for pursuers. Running down the steps, She ran around, avoiding the praise of her crown. "It is her!" "Queen Mist!" "Our beautiful Queen!" As she ran, she tried to not run around in an aimless fashion, and try to find an actual way out.

A Tall Rabbit in a lavender and red velvet dress, holding a Cream furred bunny in an orange blanket asked in a worried tone "Your Majesty…. Are you alright?" Mist backed away, afraid. She clutched at the edge of a fountain, hoping for some support, but she gripped it with her ungloved hand. Ice shot across the smooth stone surface, and over the water, freezing it in a slight arc. Mist whipped around and backed away as it froze. It appeared to leer down at her in a menacing way. The memory of the trolls came flashing back somewhere in the back of her mind. _'Fear…will be your enemy…' _ to be broken by the shout of a familiar Silver hedgehog.

"There she is! Stop her!" Mist turned in the direction of the voice, and held her hands before her face, backing away as she waved them slowly. "Please, just… stay away from me, stay away…" She was cut off by a beam of ice flying to the stairs beneath the duke. She gasped as her out of control magic froze under the duke. He and his henchmen slid and fell. The Silver Duke picked himself up, gasping out "M-Monster…" He pointed an accusing finger at her, Shouting out "MONSTER!" Mist gazed in horror at her dark furred, ungloved hand, and tried to cover it with her gloved one.

She looked around at the now terrified people, and then ran. Ran away from her kingdom.

"Misty!" Amy came running out, and caught sight of her sister's dark red cape. Amy followed, Sonic close behind. "Wait! PLEASE!" Mist was at the water's edge, and had started to back into it, to have it freeze beneath her feet. She cast a frantic glance at the ice. She carefully placed a foot on the water, and the water froze.

Mist decided to trust her powers, and she ran across the water. "Mist!" Amy slipped on the ice as she tried to catch her sister. "Amy..." Sonic crouched and caught her. "Oh…" Amy gazed helplessly after her retreating sister. Still holding the glove she'd grabbed, She was ready to cry.

Sonic interrupted her thoughts with a worried murmur. "The Fjord…" Amy looked up. The ice bridge was spreading to cover the whole ocean around Arendell. A light snowfall began.

The citizens of Arendell exclaimed at the snow. Sonic looked very concerned "Are you alright?" "No" Amy replied "Did you know?" "…No…."

The Duke was freaking out. "Snow…i-it's snowing! The queen has cursed this land!" He pulled a guard's face to look at him. "You have to go after her!" Amy, hearing the conversation, stepped in. "Wait, no!" The Duke quickly hid behind his henchmen. "YOU! Is there sorcery in you too, are you a monster too?!"

"N-No! I'm completely ordinary!" Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder, stepping in the defense. "That's right, She is." He glanced down at her and his face softened. "I-in the best way" Amy smiled up at the cobalt blue hedgehog, then turned back to the Duke.

"But my sister's not a Monster…" "She nearly killed me!" "You slipped on ice!" Sonic shot back "Her ice!" Amy decided to cut in before they could contradict each other more. "It was an accident! She didn't mean this, she didn't mean any of this! Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so…I'm the one who needs to go after her." "What?" Sonic exclaimed. "Yes!" The Duke agreed. "Bring me my horse, please."

"Amy, no, it's too dangerous!" Sonic told her. Amy half scoffed, half laughed, and gently took Sonic's hand off her shoulder. "Mist's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make things right."

"I'm coming with you!" Amy locked eyes with his as she replied. "No, I need you to stay here, to take care of Arendell." The Bee from the castle slipped a blue and green cape over Amy's head. "On my honor." Sonic said solemnly.

Amy mounted her white horse. "I leave Prince Sonic in charge." Sonic looked over at the Duke, then turned to Amy. "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt." Amy smiled down at him. "She's my sister. She would never hurt me." With that, she flicked the reigns, gave her horse a little kick, and they galloped off.

* * *

[Me singing Let it Go. This should be what Mist sounds like. [Well, she IS me] By the way, the video is weird on my computer. It skips to different parts, later and earlier in the song. Maybe it's just my awful computer. /event/summer-camp-talent-show-357389 Around 21:02 in the video]

Mist climbed the snow topped north mountain, the falling snowflakes covering her footprints easily. Mist sang a sorrowful song, wanting her sadness to end.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen…"_

She took a few more steps.

"_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like…_

_I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside…._

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried…"_

She began to walk now, faster.

"_Don't let them in,_

_Don't let them see,_

_Be the good girl,_

_You always have to be…_

_Conceal, don't feel,_

_Don't let them know…."_

She looked at her gloved hand, sadly, before a wave of, Anger? Resentment? Longing? Overtook her.

"_Well now they know!"_

She took the glove, pulled it off, then threw it into the wind, and watched it spiral away.

"_Let it go!"_

Mist created A few delicate, beautiful snowflakes.

"_Let it go!"_

She made a few more with her other hand

"_Can't hold it back anymore!"_

Now Mist created a snowman, similar to the one she had last made, as a child in the large chamber where Amy had been hit by ice magic.

"_Let it go!"_

Now Mist made larger swirls of snow above her.

"_Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door!"_

The snow swirls fell into a white heap behind her.

_ "I don't care" _

Snowflakes flew into being, flying from her hands to the air just above the ground

"_What they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on…_

_The cold never bothered me anyway…"_

Mist unhooked her dark red cape, letting it fly off.

Climbing the gentle mountain slope, Mist began to increase her speed, a huge amount of weight being released, along with any sadness that had cloaked her throughout her entire life.

"_It's funny how some distance_…

_Makes everything seem small…"_

She turned to the kingdom behind her reveling in her lightened spirit

"_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!"_

Mist clenched her fists gently, and turned, running towards the cliff before her, a smile gracing her face.

* * *

[I HAD to add this]

Her bright, glad expression grew as she sang.

"_Up here in the cold thin air,_

_I finally can breathe!"_

Mist paused and slowed, a faint, sad remembrance consuming her happiness for a few brief moments

"_I know I left a life behind…"_

A sudden, determined look flared up in her sparkling dark brown eyes. A flickering flame began to burn brightly inside her core.

"…_But I'm too relieved to greive!"_

* * *

"_It's time to see what I can do…_

_To test the limits-"_

Mist concentrated her immense power into her fingers, and flung ice onto the edge of the cliff she stood in front of. A staircase of pure ice formed, little spines, frost, and snow blanketing the surface.

"-_And break through!"_

Mist hurried to the base, and looked carefully at her work, smiling gleefully, like a child who had been given a Christmas present.

"_No right, no wrong, no rules for me…"_

She gingerly placed a foot upon the first stair, and the mini icicles, frost layer, and snow that covered the ice disappeared from the stair, and the railing her hands drifted over.

"_I'm…Free!"_

Mist rushed forward on the stairs, spreading her arms outward, creating more stairs as she ascended, and perfecting them as she rushed past them, sweet freedom singing around her, and she sang with it, her dark fur swaying in the wind.

"_Let it Go!_

_Let it Go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky!"_

Mist reached the top, jumping for joy

"_Let it Go!_

_Let it Go!"_

Mist's confidence raised, and she challenged the world in the simplest way

"_You'll NEVER see me cry!"_

Mist spun a little, her joy showing through the challenge as she continued.

"_Here I stand!"_

She pulled up her coronation dress skirt slightly, and stomped on the snow covered ground, and created an ice sculpture 'carpet' shaped as a giant snowflake.

"_And here I'll stay!_

_Let the storm rage on..."_

Mist considered another amazing creation, before raising her arms, and creating several HUGE, elaborate pillars of ice. The snowflake sculpture beneath her rose, along with an ice flooring around it that connected to the pillars. The flooring raised higher, carrying Mist with it, and several more pillars appeared below the flooring, supporting it on the uneven mountain-side. A slightly thinner amount of ice shot up from nowhere and connected the pillars, creating walls around the large room. A new flooring burst out below her, and went higher, creating a second story room, Just as large, with the ghost of the snowflake sculpture below. Mist danced and spun in ecstasy, singing as she created her beautiful new residence.

"_My power flurries through the air, into the ground!"_

She shot a few designs up the walls, which went past the walls and created a hollow triangular prism roof, with a spire on top.

"_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!"_

A giant ice chandelier formed from the peak of the ceiling.

"_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast!"_

Mist sang with a little bit of a forced voice, gently taking the tiara out of the hair bun as she sang, looking at it forlornly.

"_I'm never going back…"_

The flames of freedom sparked up in her eyes, and she flung the crown far away from herself.

"…_The past is in the PAST!_

_Let it GO!"_

Mist swiftly pulled out her bun, letting her dark quills flow freely.

"_Let it go…_

_And I'll rise like a break of dawn…"_

A little bit of ice formed at her feet, and slowly made its way up her body. She wasn't being frozen in place, though. She was creating a new, beautiful dress for herself.

"_Let it go!"_

Icy sleeves formed.

"_Let it go!"_

A long, cascading, elaborate ice train (cape)

"_The perfect girl is gone!"_

Mist walked slowly, and with purpose, a slit in her dress revealed that her previous dress had completely disappeared, and that a pair of pretty blue, sparkling shoes adorned her otherwise bare feet. She spread her arms again, out of free flowing joy.

"_Here I stand,_

_In the light of day!"_

She emerged on a delicate balcony overlooking the horizon in the distance, where the dawn was breaking.

"_Let the storm rage OON!"_

Her work was complete, her breath-taking dress and beautiful palace finished, glinting in the early morning sunlight.

"_The cold never bothered me anyway"_

Mist smiled, and turned quickly, heading back inside her new home, the balcony doors closing behind her.

"MISTY!" Amy and her horse were slowly trudging through a snowy forest outside of Arendell. "I-it's me, Amy! Your sister…who didn't mean for you to freeze the summer! I-I'm sorry, i-it's all my fault…" Amy pondered that for a moment. "Of course, nothing would have happened if she told me her secret." Amy laughed, not aware why her sister couldn't. "She's a stinker."

Suddenly, a large amount of snow fell from one of the trees around them. Spooked, the horse threw Amy off and cantered away. "Whoa! Oh, no no no no no no no, wait!" The horse was long gone. "O-o-o-okay…" Amy shivered.

She reached up to the bent over tree above her, which was heavily laden with snow. She grabbed it to help her get back up, but her grip slipped, and all the snow on the tree piled on top of her. Exasperated, Her arms, which were left sticking out of the pile, flopped down in annoyance.

"Snow…it had to be snow." Amy complained in a low voice, carrying her now snowy skirts above her feet, so she could take bigger steps. "S-She couldn't have had…tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand, and warm-" She caught sight of a small log cabin, with a chimney that was belching out smoke. "Fire!" She tried to run towards it, but she tripped, and her cape got caught on a branch. It ripped off her, and she went tumbling down the hill she was just standing on, and her legs fell in a somehow still un-frozen stream. Great.

She stood with some difficulty, and waddled towards the cabin, saying 'Cold' with each step she took. The air took no time in freezing her now wet, snowy dress. She was the picture of…UN-sophisticated….freezing. So much for that. She reached up to the hanging signs on the cabins' patio roof, and hit it so the snow would fall off. She read the signs. "Wandering…Spencer's…Trading post." Some snow fell off the attached mini sign. "Ooh! And sauna."

* * *

My spacing is officially awful. Guess what? My computer won't let me paste, or type, the link to me singing! Some how I'll get it there. XD If you've been to ' , or High School cube . c o m if my computer is THAT disagreeable, then add what the link COULD paste to the end, and me singing let it go is in there somewhere.

And thank you for the, erm, "continued" 'clears throat' support.

Shadow: I'm FINALLY coming back in the next chapter.

Yes. Werewolf99, I hope you don't mind your character getting to throw Shadow out of your store. :3

Shadow: Wait, WHAT?!

Erm… 'runs off'

Shadow: 'Checks script' Oh, fu-


	5. Shaday Shadow

I realized a few chapters ago that in the first chapter, I messed up something. Even if some thought I got the troll scene right, I figured out, after watching that scene from the actual movie, that he actually says: "Born with the powers, or cursed?" Sorry for the confusion. Any ways, today is the day Shadow will no longer be referred to as 'The black and red hedgehog'

Shadow: About time too.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, corresponding characters, or Frozen and the characters from it. I only own Mist the Hedgehog. Well, you knew that, but still, 'dem copyright laws, Important! Also, to a certain review about the song lyrics copyrighted. I AM SO SORRY. Really. But I….just don't know how to work my way around that problem without discontinuing the story. I don't want to let down the readers, and myself. This is only my second fanfic. I intend to finish every fanfic I create, so I will remember your advice for all my oncoming fanfics. I can't stop this one though. I am a committed writer. More spacing this time.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shady Shadow**

Ding ding! Welcoming door bells tinkled as Amy waddled awkwardly into the building. She managed a quick glance around, until a cheerful voice called out. "Yoo-hoo!" Amy turned, smiling at a dark furred gorilla sitting behind a counter that held several summer essentials. Well, it had been summer, less than 3 hours ago.

"Big summer blowout!" He told her, still smiling. "Half off swimming suits," He gestured toward 2 one piece swimming suits, with a rather crude striped pattern, that hung above him. "Clogs" He pointed to the pair of shoes on his desk. "And a sun balm of my _own_ invention, yah?" He held up a small bottle and grinned some more, and he had a slight accent that only increased his happy demeanor. Amy blinked.

"Oh, um, great! For now, how about boots…winter boots, and dresses?" The gorilla, who was evidently Spencer, gestured toward a far corner, saying "That would be in our winter department". She looked at the contents of the corner. Some folded clothes, boots, a pickaxe. Rope, and a few tools that fell to the ground in a pathetic manner.

"…Oh" Amy made her way over, trying to stay smiling. As she took the folded dresses and the pair of boots, she asked the shopkeeper "Has another young woman…the….queen, perhaps, I don't know, Passed through here?" The Gorilla dropped his smile, but stayed upbeat with his attitude. "Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear." He informed her, as she placed the boots on the desk, and as the Bells jingled to the arrival of another customer.

They both turned to look at a hedgehog, wearing a LOT of winter covering. Snow and frost caked the coat, hat, scarf, gloves, pants, and boots. His dark fur was also matted with frost. He attempted briefly to wipe off some of the snow, before turning to face the two. "You and this fellow. Yoo-hoo! Big summer blowout!" Spencer held up the sun balm again.

The hedgehog strode over to the counter, too weighed down by snow to walk properly. Amy backed away against the desk as he approached. "Carrots" He said to her. "Huh?" He leaned forward so she could hear better through the scarf over his mouth. "Behind you." Amy checked the compartment in the desk behind her. "Oh! right, excuse me…" She moved to the side. The newcomer grabbed a bunch of carrots and threw them onto the checkout table. "Ooh, quite a howler in July, yes? Where have you been coming from?" [Is that what he said? Hard to tell] The hedgehog walked to the winter department and took the rope and pickaxe. "The north mountain" "The north mountain…" Amy repeated slowly.

"That'll be 40" Spencer said as the snowy hedgehog came back with the tools. "_**40?!**_ No, 10!" "Oh dear, that's no good." Spencer replied "See, this is from our winter stock, while supply in demand have a big problem." Spencer smirked slightly, as if that cleared it up.

The hedgehog narrowed his eyes. "You want to talk about a supply in demand problem? I sell _ice_ for a living." He gestured to the window, where outside, they could see a big sled loaded with giant ice cubes. "OOOH that's a ROUGH business to be in right now, I mean that's really-!" The hedgehog gave her a look. She cleared her throat and looked away. "That's unfortunate."

"Still 40." Spencer said with a shrug. "But I _will_ throw in a visit to Spencer Sauna. Yoo-Hoo! Hi family!" He waved to a window that showed the sauna. His family waved back. "Yoo-hoo!"

Amy waved to them as the Ice guy continued. "10's all I've got! Help me out…" "Ok! I will give you this, and no more." Spencer shoved the carrots toward him. "One question, what was happening on the north mountain, did it seem….magical?" Amy queried.

The Hedgehog pulled the scarf off his face and replied: "Yes! Now back off, while I deal with this _crook_ over here." Spencer rose from his seat slowly, menacingly. The accuser gulped. "What did you…call me?" he asked dangerously.

Moments later, the panicked voice of the scared and annoyed hedgehog was heard outside, as Spencer dragged him out the store. "OK, OK! I'm sorr- OW!" He yelled as he bumped into the hanging signs, and was thrown a few feet away through the air. He landed in an awkward face-plant in the deep snow. "Bye bye!" Spencer called over his shoulder as he went back inside. An eager looking reindeer pranced over to the hedgehog's side, and sniffed him all over, ignoring the fact that his master was just literally thrown out. The Hedgehog sighed. "NO, Sven, I didn't get your carrots" Sven groaned, if you can say a reindeer CAN groan, And plopped into a slouched sitting position. "But I did find us a place to sleep. And It's free!" The reindeer snorted, as if saying "_Sure, I guess_"

Amy stared as Spencer waddled back inside the shop, too startled to hear what he said very clearly. After a moment, he asked "Just the outfit and the boots, yah?" "…Uhhh…" She glanced out the window, pondering.

The cheerful strums of a guitar floated out of the abandoned stable next to the store.

"_Reindeers are better than people"_

The dark furred hedgehog sang quietly to his partner.

"_Sven, don't you think that's true?_

(Reindeer voice)

_**Yeah people will beat you**_

_**And curse you**_

_**And cheat you,**_

_**Every one of em's bad,**_

_**Except you!"**_

"Aw, thanks buddy"

The ice dealer patted his reindeers' nose, and pushed him away playfully.

"_But people SMELL better than reindeers,_

_Sven, don't ya think I'm right?_

_**That's once again true,**_

_**For all EXCEPT you!**_

_Ya got me, let's call it a night_

_**Goodnight!**_

_Don't let the frostbite… bite…"_

As he finished the song, he settled down to sleep for the night, just as the door creaked open, bringing with it the cold wind, and Amy in her winter outfit. The dark hedgehog started, jerking upright as Amy stated "Nice duet." He sank back into the hay, relieved. "It's just you" after a brief silence, he asked "What do you want?" "…I want you to take me up the north mountain" She replied. He looked at her for a moment, then lay back down and placed his hat over his face. "I don't take people places." Amy looked at him skeptically. "Let me re-phrase that" _**THUMP!**_ A brown sack was thrown into his stomach. He jerked up and gave her a look. "Take me up the north mountain. Please." He opened the sack, which held the pickaxe and rope. Blackmail. The hedgehog looked up at Amy with a look of '_honestly?!'_Amysighed. "Look, I know how to stop this winter."Sven sniffed for the carrots. The hedgehog sighed and lay down again. "We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots for Sven" Sven groaned in agreement. _**BAM!**_ A sack of carrots to the face. "Sorry! Sorry. I-I didn't-" Amy stopped herself and attempted to regain her composure. "We leave now. Right now." She turned and left the stable. Inside, the hedgehog trained his eyes on the doorway, and shared a carrot with Sven.

* * *

Oops, Guess his name will be introduced NEXT chapter!

Shadow: OH COME ON!


End file.
